Monkey Bomb
The Monkey Bomb is a new weapon included in the Nazi Zombies Map from Call of Duty: World at War's Map Pack 3. It was discovered in one of the achievements Treyarch released on their website. In the Der Riese Gameplay trailer it is shown as a "Cymbal-Banging Musical monkey toy" who has a bomb attached to it and after awhile it explodes killing a group of Zombies around it. It acts as a 'Wunderwaffe' form of Bouncing Betty. Unlike a Bouncing Betty, it's movement and music attracts the zombies towards it and leaves them 'mesmerized' by it before exploding. By attracting the zombies towards it and NOT detonating after detecting motion, it can kill considerably more zombies that a standard Bouncing Betty, and can also reduce the number of zombies coming towards the player. However, it takes a very long time (nearly 5 seconds) to prime, so it is not the best choice to use in the heat of battle. The Monkey Bomb is a special grenade which can be received from the mystery box, from which you receive 3. The monkey bomb is used by pressing the secondary grenade button. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" requires a player to have the Ray gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb simultaneously. Tips *Monkey bombs are very useful when reviving downed teammates due to the fact that they distract all zombies in the immediate vicinity, buying you precious seconds. *They can be useful when being chased, dropping one behind you will stop (and hopefully kill) any pursuing zombies *They are very useful for setting up traps, if you see a large group of zombies coming, one well-placed monkey bomb will likely take out most, if not all of them, and also buy you precious seconds to reload or buy ammo to take out any survivors. *Throwing a grenade (or Molotov Cocktail for that matter) at a Monkey Bomb WILL NOT cause it to blow up. This is a good chance to have everyone rack up points for the next round. *It can be very useful in later rounds to throw a monkey bomb, wait for a crowd of zombies to mass around it, and then shoot them with the Wunderwaffe DG-2(or Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ), as the blast from the monkey bomb alone will likely not kill them all. *Picking up Molotov Cocktails will replace the Monkey Bomb *If you arecamping upon the balcony or around that area it is a good idea to throw a monkey bomb behind the electroshock gate and activate it if you are low on ammo as this will kill any zombies that survive the blast. *If you throw the Monkey Bomb while you are being hit by zombies some of the zombies might ignore the Monkey Bomb and continue to attack you, so don't drop your guard just because you have thrown a Monkey Bomb. *Make sure that you stay away from the zombies as they will hit you when being pulled towards the bomb. *In the Double-Barreled Shotgun room, there is a hole in the floor. If you go into the Thompson room and throw a Monkey Bomb into the hole, it won't blow up but it will still attract zombies. Trivia *Nikolai does not like the Monkey Bomb's song, as is indicated by his quote "Good. That fucking song was driving me nuts!" upon the detonation of the bomb. *One of the phrases said by the Monkey Bomb ("Get ready for a surprise!") is a reference to the 1990 Arnold Schwarzenegger film Total Recall in which a bomb disguised as a fake head says the exact same line before detonating. *It may be quite similar to the pipe bomb from the Left 4 Dead series, as it attracts the zombies. In Left 4 Dead, however, the pipe bomb will blink, beep and flash bright red, attracting the zombies. *You only get 3 Monkey Bombs from the mystery box, unlike Molotovs where you get 4, but you can get more from max ammo. *A possible explanation why the Monkey Bomb attracts zombies is because it plays more or less Polka music. This is humorous because the zombies are Germans and it also shows that the zombies still have some memory of their past lives. *it is likely that if the monkey is possessed(has a soul) the zombies see it as another player. *If you throw the monkey bomb in the furnace, it will start screaming and then explode. After the explosion a voice (possibly Samantha's) will say "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey? Mister Monkey just wanted to PLAY!!" *Like Molotovs, you get the maximum number of Monkey Bombs (3) after obtaining a Max Ammo powerup. *Sometimes when you're about to throw the Monkey Bomb, it will say "You're not Sam". This means that Samantha has an involvement with this weapon. *After a monkey bomb explodes the surviving zombies will say "Sam","Monkey" and sometimes even "Play time *If you jump up and down a few times, the monkey will too *If thrown into an out of bounds area, Zombies in the effect area will not move until the bomb explodes. *Before the Monkey Bomb explodes it will sometimes say "Is this the end?". *On very rare occasions, a zombie reaching the Monkey Bomb might sit down and watch it dance around before exploding. *The Monkey Bomb can also be heard saying "Here I come Sam" before detonation. This most probably links it to Samantha and in its death it is being reunited with her. *On the Monkey Bomb's hat it says 935, a reference to Group 935. *The music played by the monkey bomb is not always the same. *Tank apparently enjoys using the monkey bomb because when he gets it he says things like "exploding monkey, GENIUS" and "just how much badass is here anyway" *The monkey is either possessed or artificially intelligent because of its memory of Samantha and its quotes. Quotes Main article: Der Riese/quotes#Monkey Bomb Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Grenades Category:Wonder Weapons